Flowing Blood, Broken Bone
by kuraioni121
Summary: Naruto sets off another trap causing a lone, giant shuriken to head towards his tired form. 'Naruto' .The last thing he hears before going unconscious is the yelling of Iruka as he screams in pain, clutching the place where his arm SHOULD be. Please R
1. Chapter 1: How it all Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

"Normal talking"

_Thinking_

"_Reading aloud / talking to inner demon"_

"**Introduction of a jutsu / large beast talking"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flowing Blood, Broken Bone**

Chapter 1: How it all Began 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hidden village of Konoha is a peaceful and prosperous ninja village which is also a part of the five shinobi nations that control the continent. It is often peaceful and the residents there are happy and go on with their lives in an everyday fashion. But tonight was different. Tonight was the night that a young ninja in training named Uzumaki Naruto stole the Scroll of Forbidden Seals…

"HURRY I THOUGH I SAW HIM GO THIS WAY!"

"NO, OVER HERE!"

"NO THERE!"

"WAIT THAT WAY!!"

Mizuki could only chuckle to himself as he saw all of the other ninja scrambling like chickens without their heads.

_You would have thought they'd have found out that it was a simple bunshin and hedge combination already. Oh well, now to go to the spot that I told the Kyubi to go to._

After taking several large leaps he arrives he sees the small and brightly clad form of Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi no kitsune. The young twelve year-old was apparently trying to learn a jutsu from the scroll in and attempt to pass the genin exam, yet another lie told by Mizuki in the creation of this plan.

_Well now we can be having that now can we._ Mizuki thinks as he unbuckles a giant shuriken from his back, but just as he is about to throw it at the unsuspecting child he hears something. Taking a second to focus chakra to his ear, he suddenly is able to hear the yelling of the familiar voice of his fellow teacher, Iruka.

"NARUTO! COME OUT, THE WHOLE ANBU FORCE IS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! NARUTO!"

_Damn that Iruka, he's too close for me to kill the brat now and heading this way. Better set up some traps to make sure that neither of the two will leave here to tell about it. _

Soon after Mizuki gets ready for the arrival of his unexpected guest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KUSO! Why can't I get this jutsu?!?!"

"I'm doing everything that it says, but why isn't it working!?" Taking a moment to think, Naruto goes over what he has been doing for the past hour.

_OK, first make the hand sign necessary to create the jutsu. Check. Second, focus your chakra into a pliable form to create a solid clone. Check. Perform the jutsu… _

"AAHHHHHH!! I'm doing all the steps but it still isn't working. What am I doing wrong?" wonders Naruto for the umpteenth time tonight.

_Wait, scroll said that the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **__takes considerably much more chakra than a regular bunshin, but whenever I put a lot of chakra into the regular bunshins we learned at the academy, they would either look dead or not appear at all. So maybe if I use about half of the chakra when I try the normal bunshin, then the Kage Bunshin should work. _

After thinking this, Naruto forms the necessary cross-shaped handsign and after focusing on his chakra for a second yells "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

poof

When the smoke clears there, standing right in front of Naruto is an exact replica of himself, complete with orange jumpsuit and foxy smile.

"YADDA! I finally did it, I completed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile while giving a high-five to his clone, which, on comtantact, exploded into another poof of smoke.

"OK, now for the next jutsu on this stupid scroll. Hmmmmmmmm, no jutsu, just something about one-handed-seals.

"_One handed seals are one of the least known shinobi tools that are almost never learned for the very reason that they take much concentration and stamina to perform. The cause for this is because the user needs to highly fine tune his or her chakra to adjust to this single focusing point. Also, after doing this it still takes up nearly twice the needed stamina to perform the jutsu. The advantages of this leaves the users other hand free to draw a weapon or start another jutsu using another set on one handed seals, an added effect to this is that the used jutsu cannot be copied by an enemy ninja who doesn't know the one handed seals or anyone who has inherited a "copy-jutsu" bloodline limit such as the Uchiha's." _

"Kuso, that sounds hard, but it will defiantly make me a better shinobi, better copy these seals down before Mizuki-sensei shows up and takes the scroll away."

Just as Naruto finishes copying down the seals and putting them in his kunai pouch, he hears someone rustling in the bushes nearby and quickly draws out one of his old and dented kunai, only to put it away and grin when he sees Iruka coming out of the brush.

"Iruka-sensei! Wow that was fast, I only was able to learn one jutsu before you arrived. Now I get to pass and become a genin right? Mizuki-sensei said that if I was able to learn from this scroll I would get my genin rank."

Iruka could only stand in place wondering one thing. _Mizuki is behind this? But why Naruto, unless…_ He was unable to finish this thought as he hears the flying whirls of several shuriken and quickly dives while tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Well it looks like the goody-two-shoes and his little pet demon are having a reunion, how sweet." Mizuki mockingly says as he makes his presence known. "Well this reunion will soon become a funeral when I'm done with you."

"Run Naruto, Mizuki used you to get the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. I'll hold him off till you can reach help." Iruka says as he gets in a fighting stance.

"Yes Naruto run, but how do you know that Iruka doesn't want you to do just that. I mean, I would want to kill the person that killed my parents on my own too."

"Whaa?" Naruto could only say as he had no idea what his former teacher was saying.

"No Naruto, don't listen to him, just run for help." Iruka desperately stated, him not wanting Naruto to hear of the fourth's seal and what it held.

"Well brat," Mizuki continued as if he didn't hear Iruka, "didn't you ever wonder why all the adults were cruel to you, or why they wouldn't let their kids play with you."

"No Naruto, please, just run."

"Well I'll tell you, ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!!!" Mizuki said, practically yelling the last part of his statement.

Naruto could only stand there, stunned and confused even more than before._ Is this why all the adults hate me? But why me? Why an orphan who has no one to support them?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that Naruto didn't realize that Mizuki had launched another shuriken, but this one was at least four times as large as the standard issue ones that he usually uses.

"NARUTO!"

thud

Broken out of his stupor, Naruto finds himself once again on the ground with his teacher above him, only this time there is blood coming from his mouth and seeping through his clothes where the giant shuriken had was stuck.

cough "Naruto its true that you hold the terrible power of the Kyubi inside you, cough but that does not mean that you are the evil beast itself. You are Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number-one most-surprising-knuckleheaded-ninja."

After finishing this statement Iruka no longer had enough energy to stay crouched over his young pupil and promptly collapsed on top of the said child.

"Iruka-sensei… thanks for believing in me, I'll bring this traitor to the ANBU myself for what he's done to one of my precious people." Naruto whispers as he leans his favorite teacher against a tree-trunk.

"AWWW. Would you look at that, the brat is protecting the pencil-pusher. Why don't I just leave and let the ANBU take care of the demon that 'nearly killed one of Konoha's most prized teachers'."

Clutching his fists in anger, Naruto says through a rigid jaw, "For hurting Iruka-sensei like that, I'll return the pain you've caused him one-hundred fold."

"Let's see you try to back that up you demon."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOFPOOFPOOF

When the smoke clears, there in the clearing is not the two or three bunshin that looked like half-dead Narutos that Mizuki was expecting, but literally hundreds of the blond covered the entire clearing, all at one saying in stereo, "GET READY MIZUKI, 'CUS HERE COMES THE PAIN!!!" and then charging at the stunned white-haired, and suddenly _very_ pale, chunin.

POWPOWPOW

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoops. Looks like I kinda overdid it." Naruto says with a sheepish smile on his face as he looks at the battered and broken form of Mizuki. Turning around and seeing Iruka watching him with wide eyes, he approaches him in order to get his sensei to medical attention.

_Naruto was able to learn and perform a Jounin level jutsu in just one night. What has this village been holing back all these years? _Thought Iruka as he was conscious throughout the entire fight and saw how Naruto literally pummeled Mizuki into a four-foot-deep crater.

As Naruto walks towards Iruka, he fails to notice the tripwire that Mizuki set up before he came out of hiding and sets it of, unleashing a swarm of poison laced kunai and shuriken to fly out of the bushes to his left and slice into his arm and across his eye.

Put off balance from the barrage, Naruto takes a step to the right only to set off another trap that launches a lone, giant shuriken to wish through the trees strait towards him.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!"

The last thing that Naruto was aware of before losing consciousness was Iruka shouting his name over and over again while he was clutching the bleeding stump where his lower left arm _should_ be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's Mind)

**YAAAWWWWWWNNNN "That was a good sleep. Where am I?" **said the great Kyubi no Kitsune as it awoke from its twelve year slumber**. "The last thing that I can remember is that flash of yellow and the shinigami reaching for me and …DAMN IT, I'M DEAD!!!!!" **and with that statement the giant fox let out a great roar that shook the very cage it was trapped in.

_**Wait, a cage? What am I doing behind a cage? **_The beast thought as it took in its surroundings, which upon further inspection proved to look like a giant sewer that was filled with a few inches of water, which the fox _desperately _hoped had little relation to its surroundings.

_**Well Yondaime, guess I'll have to thank you for sealing me instead of taking me with you into the shinigami. Now let's check and see who the host is and how strong they are.**_

What the Kyubi saw was a surprise to even him as he saw his jinchuuriki fight and beat a Konoha chunin. That surprise turned into horror, and then anger, as he witnessed the blond get cut and poisoned by the small shuriken and had his arm sliced off by the larger one.

_**Sheesh. I'm not awake for tem minutes and the boy is already on his deathbed. If I don't help him out, both of us will die. I just hope that that arm or his can take the youki that I'm going to send through it to get rid of the poison or the kid is going to have a skeleton for a lower arm for the rest of his days.**_

Suddenly realization hits the fox, and he starts to grin rather evilly as he ponders over his plans for the remains of Naruto's arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Konoha)

"Won't somebody help him!" screams Iruka as he rushes through the doors of the hospital.

Sneering, one of the doctors nearby says "Why should we help a demon like him, the best thing that he could do for the village right now is die."

That doctor then had sudden acquaintance with the far wall as Sarutobi unexpectedly made his appearance where the doctor had been standing. "The next person won't get off so easily. Now either you people help the boy or all of you will be having private sessions with Ibiki later," the Hokage said as he glared at the medical personnel present in the reception area.

The doctors in the direct vicinity immediately rushed to help the bleeding boy as to not incur the wrath of the Sandaime, taking him to an emergency ward and giving him blood to replace what he had already lost.

Once they were gone, Sarutobi approached Iruka, wanting to know exactly what happened and what could have caused Naruto to be so severely injured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hospital Emergency Ward)

"Hmmm, what happened? Where am I?" Naruto said groggily as he took in his surroundings without opening his eye, since one was covered with something._ Ok, let's see, from what happened between Mizuki and me I can only be in three places. If that's the case then I'm either dead, at Iruka-sensei's, or at the hospital…I really hope it's not the first one. _

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and was relived to see that he was in the hospital, but when he tried to sit up, he immediately fell on his side. Bewildered he looked to his left to see what was the matter, only to gaze in horror at what wasn't there. The lower part of his arm from two inches below the elbow was gone and inside a surgical pan beside his bed. As he stared at the appendage he suddenly felt intense pain rocket throughout his body, primarily from his stomach and his left eye and what remained of his arm. It wasn't until he was engulfed in a blood-red aura that had originated from these areas that he started to scream so loud that the residents in Konoha though that the Kyubi was burning someone alive, unaware of how close that to the truth they were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hyuga Compound)

pantpant

"Come now Hinata, you are the heir of the Hyuga clan. Surely you can beat someone that is several years younger than you," stated Hyuga Hiashi as he watched his two daughters fight using basic Juken stances.

pant "Gomen father, I will try harder," said a very beat up Hinata as she tried to regain her breath.

"Trying isn't enough. One of the Hyuga heirs should easily b able to…" he was unable to finish what he was saying as he heard a bloodcurdling scream that was followed by a familiar malicious aura that he hadn't sensed in twelve years.

"Kyubi," Hiashi says under his breath as he turns and rushes to the source of such a vile intent, unaware that he was being followed closely by his eldest daughter.

_That scream. Somehow that sounded like Naruto-kun. I have to go and see what has happened to him. _Thought Hinata as she trailed behind Hiashi with only the concern of her idle present on her mind as she made her way into the hospital and towards the emergency ward.

Outside the room she saw medical personnel look into the open double-doors with fear clearly painted on each of their faces. Even her father, a hardened shinobi and head of the most prestigious clan in Konoha was starting to break out in a cold-sweat as he gazed upon what lay inside the ward.

Finally gathering enough courage to look into the room herself, Hinata immediately regretted it as she saw Naruto screaming his lungs out while engulfed in a strange red chakra. Wide eyed, she couldn't help but notice that part of his left arm was floating slowly towards where it was formally attached, and that as it made connection with the remaining limb, both it and Naruto's left eye started to smoke and the scent of burning flesh could be smelled.

"Naruto-kun… what is happening to you," Hinata said as he watched in horror at the events that were happening

By the time that these words left her lips, there were literally pieces of flesh falling off his arm, leaving behind only the white bone that lay beneath. Slowly these bones too began to bubble, but instead of falling of with the reminder of the arm, the bones started to fuse together until they looked like a white steel rod, until that too started to change and elongate and sharpen into what appeared to be a wakizashi blade with various kanji surrounding the place where the bone stopped and the flesh started a few inches below his elbow.

The process complete, the aura started to deplete, until with one final mighty burst it was gone entirely. Leaving behind a stunned little girl that promptly fainted once the screaming of her crush had finally ended and the exhaustion from the fight with her sister started to take its toll on her.

"Naruto-kun..." were the last words Hinata said as the darkness of sleep overtook her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry for being so jumpy with the story, I had to do it so that I could get the beginning done right and not completely screw up the plot. Yes, this will be a Naruto/Hinata story and nothing will change my mind. Please read and review, flames welcome. Untill next time, Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2: Oni Shiryoku

**A/N**: Thanks to all those who reviewed, they really told me only good things about this fic. I will be changing some things from the main storyline and adding my own version, but I will be following the overall plot (wave arc, chunin exams, ect.). There will be translations of the Japanese words at the end of each chapter from now on after the A/N's for those who are confused. Hope you like this chapter. Ja ne.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way.

"Normal talking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking to inner demon / self"_

"**Introduction of a jutsu / large beast talking"**

_**Large beast thinking**_

**Flowing Blood, Broken Bone**

Ch. 2 Oni Shiryoku

(Hokage's Office, Day after the Mizuki Incident)

"Hokage-sama, please reconsider! I will not have my daughter on the same team as that…that…_thing. _Who knows what might happen to her now that the Kyubii has shown itself!"

Sandaime Sarutobi, the present Hokage of Konoha, was currently holding his head while resting the same arm's elbow on his desk. In front of him was the head of the Hyuga clan Hyuga Hiashi, who was in the process of attempting to take his eldest daughter Hinata off of the team of Konoha's "Reincarnation of the Kyubii." The clan head was even offering to train the girl himself until she was of jonin status just so that she wouldn't be "corrupted by the demon."

sigh "Hiashi, I already told you that unless Hinata is placed on the same genin squad as Naruto, we will have to employ the use of the Yamanaka's to alter her memories of last night. As position of clan head, you of all people should know that those that have this done to them sometime get sudden phobias and must be placed in the mental ward of the hospital. I seem to remember one case where the subject was suddenly deathly afraid that the cast of the Icha Icha series was going to kill them in their sleep and died several days later due to lack of REM." Sarutobi paused here and let out a chuckle as he remembered how Jiraiya reacted to this particular individual. He wept for weeks for the person deprived of his 'works of art'. "While I seriously doubt that this will happen to Hinata, I would hate for something similar to occur. If this did come to pass, what would happen to the Hyuga's? How do you think the other villagers would view such a weakness in the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village?"

After he finished speaking, Sarutobi was greeted by as sudden silence that caused him to grin knowing that he had Hiashi by the seat of his immaculately-white robe.

"If you have no more questions regarding this subject Hiashi, I would advise you to leave so that I may have a meeting with a certain Suna delegate and the soon-to-be-Jonin-senseis on the matter of which who else will be placed on Naruto's team now that he is recognized as a ninja of Konoha." Sarutobi stated as he dismissed the now furious Hyuga from his office.

While waiting for the arrival of the Jonins, Sarutobi let his mind wander on the subject that had been plaguing his thoughts since he received word on the state that Naruto was in this morning.

_Naruto, please be alright. I couldn't live with myself if I was unable to fulfill the Fourth's last request. Please don't hate me for what I must do to return your life somewhat back to normal._

(Naruto's Mind)

_Ow, what a headache. Where am I? _Naruto thought to himself as he awoke in ankle-deep water inside a long concrete hallway that extended for a long time in either direction with multiple side paths leading from it.

_Great, did the hospital people think that I died and just abandoned my body in the sewers? Cheap bastards could've at least checked to make sure I was DEAD first._

As Naruto stood up, suddenly there was what seemed to be an earthquake as a voice called out, **"Come here brat, we have much to discuss regarding the 'modifications' I've done to your body"**

_What the hell was that?!?!_ Naruto thought before he was unexpectedly embraced by a red aura and transported to a large room with a pair of steel gates extending from the walls with a paper for 'seal' on them.

"**Hello gaki."** said a voice coming from behind the bars that demanded respect and promised pain at the same time.

"IIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?"

"**HAHAHA. Guess the Yondaime didn't choose a host with brains when he sealed me into you."  
**

"Yondaime? Wait if the Yondaime sealed you then that would make you…" 

" **The Kyubii no kitsune. Strongest of the Nine Demon Lords, or Biiju, as you humans call them." **

"Why am I here? What do you mean 'modifications'? And at least I wasn't the one stupid enough to get sealed! "

"**Damn gaki, show me some respect or I won't tell you what you want to know. The first answer to your questions is that I brought you here. We are currently deep within your mind and right now you are unconscious, which allows your subconscious to remain here and communicate with me as we are doing now. The second part of your question… well you'll just have to wake up and see for your self." **Kyubii says and as he finishes, he sends out a burst of chakra that sends Naruto's consciousness back into his own body.

(Hospital Emergency Ward)

_Baka fox. When I see him again I'm gonna shave his furry butt off, baka kitsune._ Thought Naruto as he attempted to sit up on his hospital bed, only to find that he was restricted to moving only his head as the remainder of his body was being held down by leather straps with various seals sketched into their surfaces. If this wasn't enough Naruto just happened to look to his left and notice what Kyubii had meant by 'gift'.

The entire part of his lower arm from several inches below the elbow was gone, and what replaced it was a sickly, bone white blade that emerged from where his arm now started to the point where his wrist would be. Covering the base of the blade were black kanji and seals that originated at the stump and extended to his shoulder area.

Naruto could only stare in shock and surprise at this new appendage that was now part of him. He was so adsorbed in this that he didn't notice the two elderly figures that had entered the room.

"So this is the one you were talking about Sarutobi. My, I must say this is rather interesting, I've never seen or heard such a thing before in my lifetime." Said an old lady with a Suna hitai-ate around her head and wearing flowing robes whose sleeves extended well beyond her hands.

"You see why we needed your services then I assume Chiyo-sama." The Hokage said as he faced the sand nin. "We couldn't just let Naruto here go out in public with his arm looking as it is, it would cause an uproar in the older generation and mass hysteria throughout the entire village, and who knows what kind of threats that Naruto would encounter. So will you help us, I am willing to take care of any inconvenience that this may pose."

"Yes, I believe I will help the child, but on one condition… if you would please step outside for a moment to hear my request." Chiyo said as she left the hospital room, the Sandaime following in her wake.

The young blond who had heard this exchange waited for their return… and waited... and waited…and continued to wait until his short attention span got the better of him and he started to put his years of pranking and escaping to the test.

(20 minutes later)

_Finally!_ Naruto thought as he slipped out of the last of his bindings. Looking around the hospital room, he noticed a cloth drape dividing the room in half and that there was another bed on the other side. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto pulled aside the curtain and instantly noticed several things.

The first was that he was sharing the room with one of his classmates from the Academy, Hinata if he remembers correctly. The second thing he noticed was that his left eye was one again useable and had a new ability. The final thing was that that ability allowed him see **through** Hinata's clothes. The result of these realizations was Naruto fainting from nasal hemorrhaging. He had one last conscious thought run through his mind before passing out.

_Hinata has a REALLY nice body!_

(Naruto's Mind)

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!"** Kyubii was currently laughing so hard at the current turn of events that had befallen Naruto that not even a cold-blooded killer like himself could help but roll all over the floor in a hysterical fit.

"Shut up you damn kitsune! What was that?!?!?! Are you trying to make me become a pervert!" Naruto was screaming at the giant fox that lay beyond the gates of the Yondaime's seal. The anger in his voice had no affect on Kyubii though, most likely due to the rather large blush that covered the blond's face and threatened to set his hair ablaze.

After taking several deep breaths and several minutes to settle down, Kyubii could finally give a strait answer to his vessel.

"**That is one of the 'gifts' that I mentioned before, the Oni Shiryoku. This power allows you to see demons in their real forms, should you encounter them on your travels. It also gives you the ability to see farther distances, through Genjutsu, and a solid object as long as it is within a short distance of your being; a.k.a. a certain Hyuga girls clothes."** Kyubii stated as he finished with a smirk.

"Baka kitsune." Naruto grumbled as he sat on the wet floor of the Kyubii's mental lair, a blush one again on his face.

"**The other gift I have granted you is the use of my natural affinity**" Kyubii continued on pretending that he didn't hear Naruto.** "All of the tailed beasts have a certain trait or 'affinity' that allows them to make a temporary physical vessel to place their essence into for as long as it's needed."**

"Eh??"

**(sigh) "What I'm saying is that you get to have control over the same trait I had before my soul was sealed within you."**

"Why didn't you just say so then?"

_**Kuso Yondaime. Why did you have to seal me into such a dense child. I haven't seen someone like this since the beginning of time itself.**_ Thought Kyubi while massaging its temples with two claws.

"**Moving on, each Biiju has this ability with a different element. The Ichibii chose sand, the Nibii chose flame, the Sanbii coral, ect. ect. We were then able to create and manifest ourselves into forms made out of our chosen element to wreak havoc through out the human plane; therefore, if a Biiju ever got sealed away then the vessel it was sealed into would manifest some of the same physical traits as their demon counterparts as well as its affinity, got it?" ** Kyubi stated as he started to reseed back into the depths of his cage for a nap.

"Wait Kyubii, you never told me your affinity?!?!?!" Naruto yelled behind the mammoth fox as the darkness of the cage swallowed him up.

Kyubii's maniacal laughter was the only response that the young blond received before the giant fox once again launched him back into consciousness.

(Hospital Emergency Ward)

"Naruto. Time to wake up Naruto. Naruto."

(grumble) "Five more minutes Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, not remembering that he wasn't in his apartment anymore.

Further attempts at awaking the blond had no effect as well, and Sarutobi nearly deadpanned when Naruto once responded "Just one more bowl ojii-san, just put it on Ero-Kage's tab again."

_Well that explains my huge ramen bill every month…I wish I didn't have to do this Naruto, but you leave me no choice._ The Sandaime thought as he took in a deep breath.

"NARUTO! ICHIRAKU RAMEN IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!" Sarutobi screamed at Naruto, promptly stepping away from where he was on the floor, already knowing the boy's most likely action at this statement.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" the boy screamed as he immediately scrambled to his feet. "CALL THE JONINS, GET THE ANBU, THIS IS A S- RANKED MISSION THAT I WANT COMPLETED ON THE DOUB….." Naruto stops yelling as he sees two highly respected elders with the sweat-drops on their heads in the same room as him.

"Well now, on to business. Naruto, this here is the sister of the elder siblings who reside in the Village Hidden in thee Sand, Chiyo-sama. She is the world's most renowned puppet master still allied with their village for her contributions during the Second Shinobi War. With her assistance, we may be able to keep that 'arm' of yours a secret from the rest of the village." Sarutobi explained as he introduced the sand nin properly to Naruto. "We will need your full cooperation on this though so that no unnecessary injuries will occur." The Hokage continued.

Stepping forward, Chiyo lifted her arms to reveal a long, wooden box with a seal on the lock. Opening the box revealed an arm that was covered in kanji for 'binding', 'flexibility', and 'strength'; not only that, but it was also multi-socketed at all of the joints in the hand and wrist. "This arm was crafted personally by me from wood remaining from one of the First Hokage's **Moku Bunshin no Jutsus **that was given to the sand village as a gift at the end of the Second Shinobi War. The First Hokage had a certain 'specialty' that allowed him to control the Biiju for a short period of time. As such, it should be able to withstand and contain the youki that is present in all Jinchuuriki. The best part is that, since it was once used in a jutsu, it should leech off your chakra and grow as you do." Chiyo explained as she fitted the arm to Naruto, the hole in the center that was intended for a metal rod automatically shrinking and thinning out until it doubled as a sheath as well.

Having said this and firmly securing the wooden arm to Naruto, Chiyo asked him a question. "Kodomo, do you know how to use chakra strings?"

"Huh?" was Naruto's reply while shaking his head; having no idea what this 'crazy old bat' was talking about.

"Oh well, got to do this the hard way then." The sand elder says before pushing a panel on the arm which resulted in Naruto once again screaming in the Hospital room as needles of various shapes and sizes plunged into him from the wooden appendage, resulting in him fainting for the second time that day.

"There, that arm should now be fully aligned with his inner chakra coils, giving him complete control over its functions." Chiyo said after standing up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Now don't forget our agreement." The sand elder said while turning to look at Sarutobi as she walked towards the exit of the room.

"I remember. During the upcoming Chuunin Exams, I will look at the seal placed on the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibii and try to adjust it to end the demons control over its vessel's mind." Sarutobi stated as he placed Naruto back on the hospital bed before following Chiyo.

Glancing back at Naruto once before leaving the room, the Hokage smiled. _What an interesting day you had on your first day as a Genin. I wish I could see the look on your face though when you meet your new senseis tomorrow with your new team. One of them is even crazier then you in some ways. _Sarutobi thought as he left the hospital room and heading back to his office to grab the team assignments before going home to read some of his pupil's (cough)_'research' _(cough).

A/N: sorry for the wait guys, I had a REALLY busy summer and a lot of 'roadblocks' (a.k.a. summer school that stupid teachers wouldn't allow me to use my laptop at, boy scout camp for a week with no electronics , and then having my laptop taken away for reasons I still don't know). Please R&R, reviews are my bread and butter. They make me feel like people are actually enjoying this fic so I don't have to update only once every other month. Until next time. Ja ne.

**Translations**

**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu- Wood Clone Technique **

**Oni Shiryoku- Demon Eyesight**

Kodomo- Child

Gaki-Brat

Kyubii- Nine Tails

Ichibii- One Tail

Nibii- Two Tails

Sanbii- Three Tails

Yondaime- Forth

Sandaime- Third

Kitsune- Fox

Baka- Stupid

Kuso- Damn

Youki- Demon Chakra

Ja ne- Later


End file.
